


Pale Blue Eyes

by brubez



Category: Football RPF, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brubez/pseuds/brubez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a One Shot imaginary and fictitious involving two players who like a lot.</p>
<p>Involves the Golden Ball in 2017 … I hope you enjoy and please forgive me for the bad English!</p>
<p>Enjoy your reading!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pale Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pale Blue Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/151690) by brunobez. 



> This is a One Shot imaginary and fictitious involving two players who like a lot.
> 
> Involves the Golden Ball in 2017 … I hope you enjoy and please forgive me for the bad English!
> 
> Enjoy your reading!

It is the great day of the Ballon d'Or in 2017.  
Lahm leans closer to me whispering loudly, “She’s looking at you again, Manu.”  
I look up and realize that the girl who was looking at me in a conversation with someone whom I don’t remember. Perhaps with Alex Morgan and Melanie would Leupolz?  
Shit!  
The girl looked at me was extremely attractive.  
Perhaps the fetish for tall women, Manuel? After all, the girl seemed to have its 1,85m or until almost the 1.93m mine.  
\- Why do not you talk to her -says Lahm?.  
\- Nina did not come with me. We are estranged, I think until no return.  
\- What one thing have to do with another? Are bad, is it?  
\- I know it does, but needed to vent. I think we just have to finger rotten girlfriend. So it was with Kath and now Nina … is my friend, nothing easy.  
The drag of the awards began.  
I was bored with many, many videos that have passed on that screen.  
I just wanted to receive the award for best goalkeeper by FIFA and then go away, even without participating in the cocktail, post award.  
In the men’s Golden Ball, competing Messi, Cristiano Ronaldo and Thomas Müller.  
In the women’s Golden Ball, Alex Morgan, Melanie Leupolz and Carli Lloyd.  
I am invited to receive the award on stage, but …  
\- From this season the FIFA Pro will give the award in male and female categories. -says The organizing tuning the final preparations of my doors.  
\- Our great!  
\- You will enter next to the best player in women’s position.  
And who would be the best goalkeeper in the world then?  
\- Sorry, I had to fix my dress. Said the girl in the black dress, which was …  
Was the girl who looked at me without ceasing a few moments ago.  
\- You will come together, ok.  
\- Okay. –we repeat almost the same time.  
Shit again! Neckline that was the one I wore, my God…  
And I did not even know her name.  
Our names are announced in English:  
“The best goalkeeper of FIFA Pro in men’s football and women’s football, Manuel Neuer and Christiane Endler.”  
Finally, discover the girl’s name.  
We received the award from the hands of none other than Oliver Kahn, who also let go a little joke.  
\- You make a cute couple.-he laughed, complimenting both!.  
That would leave me flushed and sweating cold.  
The other players and the players by position would be announced by the host of the event, to receive their decorations.  
***  
The Germans dominated the awards, the very successful campaign at Euro 2016 in France.  
In the female, even with the Olympic bronze in Rio de Janeiro, the superiority was almost full of USA.  
Messi would take the best player award and Alex Morgan had the best player in the world.  
Thomas would be in second place, something disappointing for those who made a Euro as good as him.  
Photographers and journalists were there, filling all the players and players of questions, the most diverse, most about how we were feeling at that moment, etc., etc.  
Soon come to Thomas, to congratulate him for second place on the prize.  
\- Who knew, redneck! Pähl to the top of the world !! Congratulations my friend. –I say, hugging him.  
\- Thanks, but I think it could have been better.  
\- Relax! You are a European, world champion, is much more than an individual award. Where is Lisa?  
Then he called his wife.  
\- We have news.  
\- What would it be?  
\- I’ll let Lisa tell.  
Lisa arrived quickly to us, greeting me and then hugging her husband.  
\- Thom said you had news … what would it be?  
\- Let’s win one more member in the family!  
\- Great!  
\- It is with 3 months … I hope it’s beautiful that neither mother … -says Thomas- I hope it’s not as fool’s father! -says Lisa, laughing at her husband’s silly expression.  
\- You know the baby’s sex? –I ask, excited by the news.  
\- I don’t know, but right now, we want to be the godfather. -says Lisa.  
\- It’s an honor! Of course I’ll accept.  
\- And now, Manu? Will enjoy bash and mouth free? I did not see Nina here, she’s sick? Stomachache? He laughed Thomas.  
\- I’m going to the room of the hotel, we’re kind outs.  
\- Enjoy face! Rests a little, please go !!  
\- Just a little. OK? I will not even get drunk, and see that the will is great to do this!  
\- Okay. -says Him, kissing his wife.  
Soon we were at the awards closing party, where various officials, players, players, husbands, wives, boyfriends, girlfriends, family members, among others, were assembled.  
At one point, I tried to look for the girl who had come with me that award.  
I took another sip of that beer, which probably was not even German, as his taste was quite different from what I had ever tasted.  
Just get out of the chair where I am, alone and abutment unintentionally someone.  
\- Excuse.  
\- It is I who am awkward in that dress. Ý a voice in an English somewhat understandable.  
\- You look beautiful in it … so is the best goalkeeper in the world then … Christiana?  
\- It’s Christiane … you’re also great without uniform.-she laughed.  
\- Well … I saw not so fond of speaking in English. By last name, must have German, correct roots?  
\- Yup…  
\- We can talk in German? Maybe it’s more comfortable.  
\- Ja, natürlich. Spielen auch in den USA, bevorzuge ich die deutsche sprache. She said, letting out a small smile.  
Soon the conversation with Miss Endler would be more enjoyable.  
\- I’ve heard very good of the US women’s league. Not like in Europe in the times in which he defended the Chelsea?  
\- I liked, but I am glad NWSL in the American League. The Portland Thorns made a great campaign, after having to replace the retired Nadine Angerer, we were champions, had good performances and I think I can grow further in my career.- Great! It’s a big step to be voted the best in the world in the position as it has so many in such a strong level. I say this because in men’s soccer is something like that as well.  
\- Whenever you require the best every game, can not fail, etc, etc. She laughed her.  
Christiane was attractive, friendly and had a great chat.  
Understand how anyone about football.  
\- So, a personal question, Manuel …  
\- Call me Manu, please. It seems my mother talking to me! -sipping another sip of beer.  
\- OK.  
\- It has no nickname might call you?  
Then another female voice approaches.  
Alex Morgan.  
\- Congratulations on your award, Santiago Monster!  
\- Thanks! And you eh? Finally won the Golden Ball! I am very happy about it, Alex !!!  
\- It is an honor to receive this award … I’ve been struggling a lot for him and soon, want to compete with you, Neuer skirts! She said, blushing a goalkeeper.  
Alex spoke to me and then tried to embarrass even more Christiane.  
\- Tiane like to see your compilations of videos on Youtube. He says he is inspired greatly in style of play and looks, she has played very well as well. -says Her, Christiane showing a video in action, by phone.  
It was really great. It was great defenses and had a great sense of positioning, and know how to play as anyone as libero, like I was playing.  
\- I’ll leave the two alone. My husband is calling me there … good party for you!  
Already passed the 23h and chats about football had been made by both.  
\- You look a little sad … Manuel…ops, Manu!  
\- It’s nothing serious …  
\- Are you sure?  
\- Only problems with his girlfriend … you know, it seems to have rotten finger to choose woman, you know?  
\- I see. Also I am alone, I have focused more on the career in recent years!  
\- I’ve never had someone who loved me, would support me 100% in what I do and love most, which is football … well, it’s complicated.  
\- Well, should not behave like this, keeper! You are the best in the world, a reference to many … including me.Then she lifted my chin with his hand, delicate, large, looking me in the eye.  
\- His blue eyes are pale … are not the ones I’m used to seeing it on TV or the recently …  
\- I’d better say …- up.  
\- Forget all that has happened to you, even if only tonight …  
***  
We returned to the hotel room and I soon to go further with Tiane.  
I pulled her in the hallways for a kiss that had more desire than anything.  
His mouth was wonderful and that kiss surpassed everything he had had with Nina or Kathrin, or any other woman.  
\- You kiss very well, Manu. Not short … casual sex, but I think we have to seize the opportunity that life gives us!  
Laughed lightly, the funny way she spoke and then entered the apartment room.  
\- You have a wonderful mouth and kisses divinely well. -says Her, biting her lip.  
I was shy yet …  
\- Forget the Nina … just me and you, Manuel Neuer. It will be our secret. –she says, biting my neck lightly.  
In an extremely sensuous act, Tiane pushes me to the couch and then flexes his knees and then fits for me, when still dressed.  
Then his kisses roamed my neck and then immediately they became bites that left light purple marks on it.  
\- What will I say to Nina? She will realize that …  
\- Shhh … forget it …  
Logos my suit, and my tie and dress shirt used were no longer more in my body.  
His kisses and tongue down immorally down my chest, shoulders, to get to my abdomen.  
\- Exciting, is not it?  
\- Much.  
We reversed the positions and soon started to approach it completely.  
\- You look for my neck, goalie…  
\- Excuse me.  
\- Better look … without the neckline. She said, turning his back to me, so I could take her dress.  
The zipper it had jammed, which would cause embarrassment on my part and made them both laugh.Soon it would help me to take that dress, and then turned around so I could contemplate her body.  
She was wearing a red lingerie and let out slowly, stirring in my matted hair, going through my neck and scratching my back as delighted me between her breasts.  
\- Don’t stop…  
His body was already pretty much arched that couch  
\- I think you’re enjoying this, brunette. -laughs, staring at her and seeing how excited she was.  
My mouth fell increasingly, through the abdomen well defined her, capturing her lips with every ounce of your body.  
I was hungry, crazed by it.  
\- I think we should go a little. She said, smiling at me.  
Quickly hand brunette would immorally by my abdomen, reaching the waistband of my pants ripping me a husky groan after my slightly cramped member.  
I was excited, very excited, even when dealing with something that probably would not be repeated again.  
My cock throbbing inside my pants and would not survive if I stayed longer there, covered by his pants and underwear fabrics.  
I think you should get rid of this pants. She said, staring at me.  
\- Should you or do you want me to take?  
\- Both. She said she unceremoniously dropping my pants.  
Her panties were completely soaked.  
Our tongues sought for each other in a slow, delicate but extremely sexy.  
\- His blue eyes went back to normal … they are no longer as pale …- she said, panting.  
Her legs delightfully fit to my thighs.  
Tiane felt mild spasms to brush his heart on my thigh.  
Through his body, through every ounce of your neck, arms, breasts, abdomen, until finally reaching their intimacy, wet and tight, still covered by the fabric of her panties.  
He regaled me with her completely.  
\- Do you like oral sex, miss?  
\- Ja.  
My tongue did not stop, I was hungry, crazed by it.  
She moaned my name immorally.  
Feeling that she was finally having her orgasm, stop and step to torture her with his eyes.- My turn …- she said with a sly smile.  
Soon feel your tongue and mouth roam my cock which made me drop a hoarse groan and lightly biting my lip.  
\- I had never done this with a girlfriend …- groan slightly.  
\- Do not like it?  
\- I love … please, not to say …- stirring in her long hair.  
Moving in his neck, feeling the metallic taste between my lips as I watched my cock completely.  
She looked at me and laughed while doing it, something that made me more and more excited.  
Thick lips and Tiane wet tongue were leaving me completely out of orbit.  
\- Please … I’ll …  
\- I don’t want to have your orgasm so. She said.  
Remembered that I had a condom in his wallet …  
I insert in my cock and then I knelt on the bedroom carpet, which was near the couch.  
The player is fit me, with her standing in front of me, staring at me with her green eyes pulled.  
We embraced to enter into our bodies.  
Agility, on the fact that both are in the same position, allowing both hold that position with great mastery.  
She swayed to and fro, and felt how tight and wet it was, as I invested the inside.  
Our whole body was in contact. In full harmony, something wonderful for both.  
Tiane felt the spasms increase and finally her orgasm, covering my member.  
Shortly thereafter, I gasped, groaned, bit her neck and finally had my orgasm, just minutes after it.  
Her expression was extremely pleased and smiling, just like mine.  
\- This … I see you always like this, my favorite keeper. -she said, picking at my face mace.  
\- It is please you … want to enjoy the rest of the night.  
\- Yes, I am … don’t worry.  
After a bath full of caresses and sweet words finally we sleep, clinging.  
***  
(AFTER A FEW WEEKS)  
After the awards, I tried to give one more chance to Nina … but in vain.  
Tiane left a message saying goodbye, after that night we had, after the awards.  
We exchanged contacts after, but we talk on a few occasions.  
It was morning and as usual I had woken up at 7am to return to training.  
Prior to that, access the Twitter, while not like it one bit to use it.  
Soon after reading some news, a specifically would change my day:

@FCBfrauen  
Bienvenida a Múnich, @TIANEendler // FC Bayern verpflichtet Christiane Endler #DieBayern

I give RT and favorite news, jumping like a child leaving the apartment.  
Tiane was back, now closer to me.  
He would never have pale blue eyes, with her next to me.


End file.
